Breakfast at Castles
by MCMLXXVIII
Summary: Set post 2x18 where Beckett had to spend mornings with Castle.


Kate smiles at the smell of eggs and bacon as she descends the stairs. Hmm, maybe staying in Castle's loft while she looks for a new apartment is not a bad idea at all. She can't manage to prepare herself breakfast often when she's alone in her apartment. Not that she's lazy or doesn't know how to cook, she just didn't have anything to cook in her fridge.

"Wow, Castle, smells good," She says as she reaches the landing.

"Uh huh." Castle hums from the kitchen, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Kate proceeds to the cupboard grabbing a plate and a fork for herself before settling on the stool beside Castle. She was about to pick a slice from his plate when he abruptly picks it up and brings it with him to the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he settles himself on the seat with his breakfast on his lap.

"Eating breakfast, why?" He responds, popping another piece of bacon to his mouth.

"I can see that," Kate huffs. "but why are you staying away from me?"

"You're gonna eat my food." He states as if it should be the most obvious reason.

It is, but..

"Well, yeah. Isn't that why you made breakfast? So we can eat it?" She asks incredulously.

He laughs, placing his plate on the coffee table before making his way back to the kitchen.

"I made breakfast" He starts behind her with his hands on either of her shoulders. "so I can eat it."

He emphasizes the I before making his way to the coffeemaker to get the coffee he made just enough for himself

Kate Beckett gapes in the middle of his kitchen in shock. Seriously? He was so gracious for allowing her to stay with him and she really appreciates that and she doesn't really expect him to make her breakfast while she crashes in his loft but making breakfast and keeping it away from her? Ev

en the coffee? It's a little too childish even for him.

Kate sighs. "Come on now, Castle."

"I'm serious, Beckett. How are you gonna survive? You gotta quit those takeouts and start learning to cook."

She rolled her eyes at that. "I can cook perfectly fine, thank you very much. And besides, you can't just cook breakfast and not share."

He just smirked. "My house, my rules, Beckett."

Kate huffed as she turns to the fridge to look for something to cook. In just a few moments, she had all she needed and it doesn't freak her out at all how she feels perfectly belonged in his kitchen. Nope.

She was about to grab a pan to start cooking when Castle interrupting her from behind, barely hiding his amusement.

"I'm just kidding, Beckett." He chuckles. "I made breakfast enough for both of us."

Kate just glared at him.

"What?" He raises his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry. I know you're a great cook and the coffee is yours I already had mine."

He retreats back to his seat on the couch with Beckett's death glare still directed on his retreating form. Whenhe turns back, he barely had time to dodge when an egg is flying off across the living room, almost hitting him.

"Hey!" He protests. "I don't doubt your good aim either!"

A slice of bacon hits him in the chest.

"Beckett, you don't wanna start a food fight with me." He smirks.

Beckett's glare never faltered and a few other pieces of raw food shoots across his home, an egg breaking midair causing its contents to splatter on the shirt his wearing.

His smirk fades. "Now who's acting childish?"

Kate had to refrain from pushing her tongue out. If he had a right to make fun of her, she can be all juvenile around him.

Kate said nothing. She just stood there in the middle of his kitchen, frowning while he pulls his now sticky shirt away from his body.

Castle sighs. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he peels it off his body, leaving him bare chested in his living room with his partner looking at him.

Oh.

Partner.

Kate Beckett is looking at him. Or rather, his body.

He flushes against her gaze. When she realized she's been staring, her eyes flicks up at him. Her cheeks turning crimson whe she finds his gaze directed at her.

They were both silent for a moment before Castle's initial reaction subsides and he starts to feel cold with the lack of clothing.

"Uh.. Umm. I'm just gonna go change." He stutters, pointing to the direction of his bedroom. "You can have my breakfast if you want."

Beckett didn't say anything and just nodded. Not trusting her own voice to not betray her. Nope. That's definitely not arousal. He has an impressive physique, sure, but that's the extent of it. She 's not thinking about running her hands against his chest. Not at all.

She is still standing in his kitchen long after he entered his bedroom. She stares at the abandoned breakfast on his coffee table and the cooling beverage beside it. She suddenly doesn't feel hungry. Okay, well maybe she's still hungry but it's a different kind altogether. And it doesn't involve making any breakfast but more of her partner probably taking a shower in the other room.

She looks at the mess she made on the floor. She knew that idea was stupid. But the mess is gonna to wait for Castle to clean it up because Kate Beckett right now also needs a shower.

And it's gonna be a cold one.

* * *

 **I'd like to know what you think (: Have a great week, everyone!**


End file.
